


Day 7: Incest

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Kinktober2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is 17 or 18, Allison wants both Scott and Melissa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon compliant through most of season 1, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Angst, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Relationship, Scott is 16 or 17, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, and talked about as something to happen in the future, excessive use of the word 'pussy', implied sexual relationship between Scott and Melissa, mostly implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: It's gotten to the point where the only way for Allison to get off is thinking about her boyfriend's mother.It ends far better than she could've ever imaginged.





	Day 7: Incest

**Author's Note:**

> Head canon for this: Stiles tells Allison about werewolves and hunters before Kate, and while she doesn't believe him it changes how she reacts to Kate telling her. At some point after Derek becomes alpha Victoria tries to kill Scott (there's no Gerard or kanima) and again it's Stiles who tells Allison the truth. They bond over dead mothers and idiot Scotts after this, becoming best friends.
> 
> Comments and kudos are cherished.

Allison had expected the knock on the door since she’d closed it behind her three hours earlier; she’s not sure whose restraint she has to thank for getting that long to try and repress the memory (rather than having it play over and over in her mind, making her wetter each time) but she isn’t going to ask either.

Stiles spills through the door like always - though ‘always’ is barely six months - and flops down on her bed next to her. Wordlessly he pulls a bottle from his jacket and hands it to her, she drinks. They pass the bottle back and forth for a while, but Allison’s never really liked the taste of scotch and before long she gets up and into the basement, snagging a few bottles of beer. It’s not that she likes those better, but they’ll get her drunk faster and the hangover’ll be unnoticeable.

Stiles, despite having drunk significantly less, slurs; “you wanna talk ‘bout it?”

She empties the bottle, reaches for another, uncaps it. “I want Melissa to sit on my face while Scott fucks me,” Allison punctuates the statement with more drinking, avoiding to look at her friend. Her face feels like it’s on fire from embarrassment, she hasn’t even acknowledged this to herself despite the woman starring in quite a bit of her fantasies as of late, and she’s not sure she can deal with the disgust she’s certain is clear in Stiles’ face.

The hand on hers startles her, Stiles’ voice low but steady as he whispers “I want my boyfriend to fuck me in full shift.” Allison stares at him, not at all surprised by the information though unsure why he’s decided to tell her.

“Werewolves are real. You’re dating one despite your entire family having killed them for centuries. Not to mention the fact that nearly every week something else not human strolls through town wanting to kill us. You wanting to get frisky with the in-laws isn’t really that big of a deal.”

Stiles’ eyes, though glazed over by the booze, are huge and earnest, his touch equally grounding and comforting. Still, that’s hardly her biggest secret; it’s one thing that _she_ wants to sleep with Melissa, another thing entirely.. she can’t even think it lest it’ll spill out between her beer numb lips; she can’t bear Stiles to leave but;

“It’s not just that,” she hears her own voice form the words, showing her best friend exactly how sick she is, “I want him to fuck her, too. Want to get off to the sight of her bouncing on Scott’s dick. I want him to fuck me while Melissa fucks him, or us fucking him or both fucking me or her or whatever.” Her voice breaks on a sob. “I know it’s fucked up, depraved, sick, but I _want_ it so fucking much.”

At first she fights it when he tries to pull her closer, but unlike him her strength has always been fighting at a distance so he easily wins and wraps his arms around her hugging her.  
“It might be,” he agrees into her hair. “But that doesn’t mean you are.”

For a while they just sit there in silence, then Stiles pulls away and takes her beer, get up and puts them on her desk before returning to the bed, this time facing her, taking her hands in his.

“You ever wondered how Scott became so good at eating pussy?”

“No,” it’s a lie, she has wondered just never wanted to ask, afraid she’d be irrationally jealous. Stiles’ head is cocked the same way the werewolves’ are when listening in on someone’s heartbeat; he can’t hear hers obviously but still she feels more blood rushing to her face.

“Suffice it to say, Scott wouldn’t think any less of you if you told him. Quite the opposite actually.” Allison wants to ask what he means but Stiles yawns and slumps forward asleep before he even hits the pillow. She lies down beside him and is soon fast asleep herself, not noticing the yellow eyes outside her window.

~

At some point of the night they’ve migrated below the covers so Allison’s warm when she wakes to the smell of coffee and bacon. There’s a cup prepared for her already on the table and a plate with toast, egg and bacon is placed next to it just as she steps through the door, Stiles taking a seat with his own full plate.

“Where’s my dad?” she asks, realizing he hadn’t been home the day before. Stiles’ cheeks go fiery red as he chokes on a bite of toast.

“Peter called,” and yeah, that’s all the explanation Allison need so she turns her attention to the food in front of her. She’s not all that hungry but on the other hand one doesn’t turn down bacon, so she’ll eat that at least.  
Ten minutes later the plate’s empty and she’s gone to get seconds, her and Stiles talking about the next pack night.

When they’re done eating and cleaning Stiles start a movie on her laptop while Allison goes and showers. Clean, dry and redressed she goes back to her room to see Stiles with his car keys in hand.

“Come on then. I’ll give you a ride.”

She gives him a questioning look; there’s no way he means what she think he does, is there? Apparently he does, and she has no idea how but soon she’s in the passenger seat of the jeep, Stiles driving towards the McCall house.

Once he stops he leans over her and opens the door. “Go talk with him,” he gestures towards the opening door, a worried looking Scott coming outside but thankfully not moving closer to the car. Allison’s mouth is dry and it’s not just because of the alcohol she drank last night; but Stiles is right, no matter what Scott deserves something more than just her running away so reluctantly she gets out of the car and at the first tentative step up the driveway Stiles speeds away, leaving her to fend for herself. She steels her nerves and walks to the door, Scott silently stepping aside to let her in.

The house seems darker than usual and Allison can’t help but feel like a lamb lead to slaughter, Scott warm and heavy at her back as he herds her further inside it. She thinks they’re going to have their talk in the kitchen but Scott bypasses the entirety of the first floor, leads her to the stairs and up. When she tries to turn right into Scott’s room a arm blocks her way and she thinks he growls; the sound disappears when she takes a few steps further and reaches for the door to the left - the master suite door.

“I heard you,” Allison’s brain comes to a screeching halt and she wonders if maybe she’s dreaming. Scott’s a line of heat at her back, his voice deeper than she’s ever heard it before. “Last night, with Stiles, I heard you.”  
His breath on her neck makes her shiver against him, his feet bracketing hers the only thing preventing her from falling forward is his hands on her hips.

Allison’s skin erupts in goosebumps, blood’s rushing through her veins and it feels as if there’s not enough oxygen in the room as she’s panting as if she’d just ran a marathon; Scott knows and the horror of it plays like a movie before her inner eye. Her cheeks color with humiliation and she can’t take her eyes of the bed before her - _Melissa’s_ bed - can barely separate dream from reality, the things she’s fantasized doing here, having done to her have her pussy weep and clench around nothing.

Behind her Scott inhales deeply and pulls her back just a fraction of an inch close enough she can’t mistake his hard dick for anything else, and in that impossible deep voice asks;  
“do you want to know?”

There’s nothing she would want more in the entire world, and she nods as she was a puppet whose strings had been cut, her head moving on its own until it loses momentum and stops. There’s moisture on Scott’s breath where he breathes against her neck, his hands burning on her hips but it’s not his voice that gives her the answer;

“Between his mother’s legs,” where Scott is heat and fire, Melissa is cool relief, quelling the feverish inferno in her blood. Nimble fingers rids her of her blouse and bra, hands smaller than Scott’s cupping her aching breasts; Melissa tastes like mint when she leans close and kisses Allison’s slack mouth.  
Behind her Scott grinds against her ass, his hands working on the button of her pants, Melissa kneading her breasts and plundering her mouth and someone far far away moans, begs for “more… please.. I need,” their voice reedy, breaking on each syllable and Allison is only dimly aware it’s her.

Scott manages to push her pants and panties off, trusting his mother to take her weight as he slips the garments over Allison’s feet and off. Once he’s done Melissa turns her and pushes her to the bed instantly following, straddling Allison’s hips hands tenderly stroking every bit of skin and still kissing her.  
Out of sight Scott kneels on the bed between his girlfriend’s legs. He teases at the soft skin of her inner thighs, drawing intricate patterns with the tips of his fingers, watches in fascination when her legs part further revealing her glistening core, the matted hair darkened by her own juices. His touch gains a little more weight as he presses closer still just stroking Allison’s inner thighs, listening to the wet sounds as she reciprocates the kiss; her hips start moving in little, aborted thrusts seeking friction, Scott fans his fingers, let them wander closer to caress the soft lips, slipping past them to be surrounded by wet heat. Allison groans and pushes closer his mother thoughtfully getting on her knees so as not to hinder Allison’s movements.

Scott pulls dripping fingers from Allison’s soaked pussy, tenderly stroking between her lips to her clit, gently rubbing circles around the hardened nub, his other hand sneaking closer to her open core. He can feel her stutter when his mom leans closer and whispers in her ear;

“Would you like to learn, too?”

He can’t hear Allison’s answer but he looks up to watch his mom carefully kneel above his girlfriend’s head hands against the wall for support. He doesn’t move his hands but he keeps them still, letting the two women find their rhythm. Allison’s pussy pulses around him, her breasts dancing with every heaving breath and above her his mom has begun slowly rocking back and forth, her breaths going heavy too.

The fingers on his left hand are as wet as his right’s were and he coats his throbbing dick with the slick as best he can before sitting a little straighter and slowly push inside his girlfriend’s welcoming pussy. She makes an encouraging sound, quiet against the body rocking against her mouth, that has him picking up the pace a little. He brings his thumb to his mother’s mouth who sucks it willingly and when he deems the digit wet enough he pulls it back and rests it against Allison’s clit.

Scott’s hips twirl and thrust, his thumb relentlessly working over the clit whenever he doesn’t wet it either with Allison’s slick when he pulls out or his own saliva; Allison’s pussy is clenching harder around his dick the closer she gets to her climax, his mother’s back gone ramrod straight signaling her imminent release.  
With a last thrust in Scott buries his dick to the root, his balls close to his body as he shoots his load as deep inside Allison as possible, his thumb still working over her clit but now with more purpose; he’s rewarded when her pussy grips him tightly, spasm around him.

When Allison begins working Melissa’s pussy with her tongue, she wraps her hands around Melissa’s thighs. As she gains confidence in her actions she moves her hands much to the woman’s enjoyment based on the encouraging groan. She’s aware Scott’s playing with her pussy before he begins fucking her, but it feels secondary to the smell of Melissa in her nose, the taste of her on her tongue and her juices on her face. By the time Scott comes inside her while bringing her to orgasm, too, Allison’s got the tip of her fingers inside Melissa’s pussy, can feel the woman clench around them and she already wants to feel this again, is already planning how she wants to do it next time.

Scott gently pulls out of her, lifting her leg above his head and down next to the other, then he places a gentle kiss on her mound and gets out of bed presumably to find something to wipe them all off with. Above her Melissa is panting, her legs shaking and pussy rubbing against Allison’s face; she can’t resist poking out her tongue, licking between bloodfilled lips, relishing the whimper coming from Melissa.  
She’s unsure where she gets the strength - her whole body feels like jelly - but she flips Melissa onto her back and is on all fours above her within the blink of an eye. Allison drinks in the sight she was too out of it before to take in; Melissa’s dark curls framing her face, teeth gleaming white between her smiling lips, endless miles of golden skin that Allison wants to get better acquainted with. There’s drops of sweat gathered at the hollow of her throat but she resists, letting her eyes drop lower until they land on Melissa’s still heaving bosom, the areola darker than the surrounding skin, nipples hard and pointing proudly outwards and Allison loses the fight, lowers her head and gently seals her lips around the closest one, twirls her tongue around it before suckling at it, then lifting her head and treating its twin to the same.

Melissa’s hand tangles in her hair, pushes her closer encouragingly, wordlessly telling her to keep going. Allison lets her hands touch everything within reach, letting the sounds Melissa make guide her. She moves further down, her knees bracketing Melissa’s thighs, hands replacing her mouth on Melissa’s breasts as she kisses down her soft belly, the vee of her groin inwards to her mound; she’s vaguely aware of Scott’s eyes on them and as she bends to get her mouth on Melissa’s pussy once more she makes sure to show of her own, she thinks he might make a sound at this but it drowns in the throaty scream from Melissa and the way she tilts her hips, pressing her pussy closer to Allison’s questing mouth.

The bed dips beneath Scott when he sits down next to his mother’s hip, his hand stroking down Allison’s ass and back of her thigh; Melissa’s legs shaking around her ears, breasts feeling heavier under her hands and nipples straining impossibly closer to her fingers, the noises falling from her mint flavored mouth reminding Allison of their previous kisses. However, she doesn’t falter in her task, even when Scott’s fingers slip inside her pussy giving her something to grind against.

Then he removes it, letting it brush against her stomach, her swaying breasts before it’s gone. Melissa moans and something brushes against her tongue; it takes her a while to realize it’s Scott’s hand and she stops to pull back, watches Scott work his mother’s pussy with the same hand he’d just had inside hers, stares enraptured where Melissa clenches around him before she’s suddenly _there_ pushing Scott’s hand away while pulling his face down and they’re kissing.

Allison can feel her pussy throbbing at the sight, wonders if it had looked as hot when Melissa had kissed her and if so how Scott had managed not to come at the sight. As if they can read her thoughts the pulls apart and look at her, Melissa grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed, Scott snuggling in behind her and whispering in her ear;

“I love you.”  
Allison falls asleep with a smile on her face and the returning sentiment on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there something in particular you'd like me to write? For kinktober or in general? Leave me a comment and I'll give it a shot  
(if you're too shy to leave a prompt as a comment here you can send me a mail at madhatter9112@gmail.com (but take into account that I rarely check that) and make a note that you wish to remain anonymous


End file.
